


The Way We Make a Broken Heart

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: kissbingo, F/M, Future Fic, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate teams up with Clint a week before her wedding. She should really feel more guilty about the way things turn out than she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Make a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The fic's title comes from [this song.](http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-way-we-make-a-broken-heart-lyrics-rosanne-cash.html)
> 
> Written for the following prompts: type: stolen at kissbingo | .086 choices at fanfic100

The first time Kate had seen Clint Barton, she'd barely been sixteen and he'd fought her in a park in what had to win the prize for his most ridiculous costume ever (which, to be fair, was saying _a lot_.) She wouldn't deny to anyone who asked that she had frankly adored him. Maybe she'd always had a bit of a crush on Hawkeye, even before they met - who could blame her? The bow was her weapon of choice and short of Bullseye, there wasn't exactly a wealth of archers to choose from, when picking role models. Since she wasn't aiming for life of criminals, that didn't give her a lot of choice in the matter.

So maybe it was a tiny bit of hero worship. Kate was willing to concede that much.

But she'd been old enough for every single one of her hormones to work just fine, by the time she'd actually met the man, and it wasn't _hero worship_ that had put that one particular purple vibrator of hers to work so often.

The last time Kate had seen Clint Barton, she'd been just shy of her seventeenth birthday and he'd been in the right costume. He'd also been an even more untouchable Avenger than before, having reconciled with his wife.

But sometime while her team had still been out fighting with each other and against Doctor Doom, Clint Barton had disappeared (which, at least, explained why he wasn't there to show his support for one of his oldest friends) and his relationship with his wife crumbled. There were lots of rumors and speculation about what had happened, but Kate didn't believe any of them, really. She continued to disbelieve them long after she'd taken Clint's spot on the Avengers and been told by Captain America himself what had happened.

Which worked out well for her, because it would have been hard to have a team up against Hydra, if she didn't still trust him.

A lack of trust would definitely have increased the awkwardness of having his tongue down her throat, too. As it was, the only discomfort in their situation came from the seediness of the crappy motel they were staying in, and the engagement Kate hadn't quite brought up yet.

The sheets of the bed where every bit as white as the dress hanging in her closet, Kate couldn't help but think.

"I've missed some birthdays, right?" Clint murmured against her skin, once his tongue decided to explore other parts of her body besides her mouth.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me," Kate answered blithely, though the last two or three words sounded more like a moan than actual _words_ in the English language.

Clint laughed as his fingers sought out an entry to her top. There was a bit of fumbling and Kate thought about helping him out, but no. She rather liked the dedication his fingers were putting towards the effort.

"I was searching more for an age, _Hawkeye_ ," Clint answered. "Need to make sure I'm not breaking any laws."

"I'll be twenty in three months," Kate answered softly. "You've been gone a while, _Hawkeye._ "

He paused then, almost guiltily, as if he owed her anything at all. But he didn't - she'd _never_ been his sidekick, despite what some assholes claimed to the contrary - and Kate broke the air of guilt by pulling his head close and stealing a kiss.

It was a nice kiss, with all the enthusiasm she'd always imagined, with the kind of want she'd never quite dared to. Which was absolutely why she waited until Clint's mouth returned to her neck and his hand had slipped between her legs to blurt out, "I'm getting married next week."

Clint's hand stilled, forefinger and middle finger pressed against her clit. Kate struggled not to push up against him, because begging him to continue after her declaration would be even less classy than what they were doing in the first place. "Do you want me to stop, Kate?"

" _No._ " It sounded even worse out loud than it did in Kate's mind.

"You marrying the annoying one or the angry one?"

"He's not always angry," Kate denied, an important point of loyalty in an otherwise faithless night.

"At least it's not the annoying one," Clint replied. His fingers pressed against her again and Kate squeezed her legs around his hand, trying to increase the pleasurable pressure against her clit.

"Like that, do you, girly girl?" His fingers dip lower, experimentally, before returning.

"Yes," she said simply. Her mind - the portion where her conscience had apparently retreated to, on a somewhat permanent vacation - reminded her unhelpfully that what Clint lacked in supersoldier serum, he made up for by not treating her like the breakable doll that Eli had viewed her as ever since she'd told him about the rape.

But she forced those things out of her head, because she didn't want to think about either of them. Not right now.

"Eli's a good guy. He'll get to be the one you take home to dad, the one you share with your friends, the one you introduce to strangers," Clint told her. His head nuzzled into her stomach, as he trailed kisses alongside her belly button.

"Clint, _please._ "

Clint raised his head, grinned and took pity on her. His hand moved only long enough for him to wriggle out of his pants and into a condom, but it was a frustrating eternity to Kate, during which her want continued to take precedence over her guilt.

"I can be the mistake. The one you regret in the morning," Clint whispered to her, as he entered her.

It sounded like a good plan. But with each additional touch, Kate grew more and more worried that the regret would never materialize.  



End file.
